


Ma'arlath

by lookforthelight



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cute, Fluff, GODDAMN idk what to tag this as, IM MASHED POTATO, Kissing, Love, M/M, Morning Kisses, Romance, but i love these two so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-25 00:18:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3789595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookforthelight/pseuds/lookforthelight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They are in love. One denies to say it outright and the other says it constantly in secret.<br/>This is their morning. The dawn is stunning, and they are incredible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ma'arlath

**Author's Note:**

> a short cute thing just to see if anyone cares enough to read my writing. if people like it, then maybe i'll write more things.  
> comments n stuff are welcome!

 

 

Nithen would always wake up first, his pale silver eyes getting accustomed to the light quickly; suddenly thinking that the clan would have to pack up and move on. Then his gaze would flick around the room and he would find himself in a bed in Skyhold, his slender fingers linked with another's.  
He would kiss those fingers, sometimes; lips brushing against the darker-toned skin of his sa'lath and curling up into a soft smile. Then he would take a breath, a long one; breathing in the underlying smell of Dorian's sweat and musky-smelling soaps and the crisp air seeping in through gaps in the stone walls. He would move closer to Dorian's warmth, keeping their intertwined hands against his mouth and pressing his forehead to the others' left shoulder.  
He might break their touch to draw light patterns over Dorian's chest and the relaxed muscles there, or reach up to trace a finger or thumb along his jawline. He would put his lips against Dorian's delightful neck and kiss him, slowly, gently as he slept. He would wrap his thin, lean arms around Dorian and rest his head on his chest, the fire underneath his skin still burning even in his peace.  
And after, he might fall asleep again, dipping in and out of the Fade like trying lots of different dishes and dismissing all of them. But here, with him, his vhenan, his ara, his sa'lath, here, Nith was safe.

And Dorian, relishing in every chance he gets to lie around with his lover, would wake up much later, golden eyes that reflected the sunlight now streaming in through thin curtains and immediately landing on Nith's innocent face.  
The elf's lips would be slightly parted to show the sweet little gap between his two front teeth, which would always make Dorian smile immensely. He would kiss the bridge of Nith's nose and watch the slight movement of his dreaming eyes under his eyelids. He would, of course, know that Nith is already awake, or is mostly awake, but he would still raise his index finger to follow the curving lines of Nith's tattoos. He'd notice that Nith always smelt of the earth and the trees; like the first fall of rain on the dry soil after only the sun has tended it.  
Dorian would kiss him again, his lips barely there, kissing his forehead, his temples, his cheekbones, and then he would touch his thumb to Nithen's lips and feel where he bit them in trepidation, where the wind wore them away. He would kiss his lips, then; the contact between them so light it was feather-like.

Dorian had never been this tender before, not with anyone. He had always known to take what he wanted, as roughly as he wanted, and be given the same in return, but Nithen was not like that. Nith had shown him different ways to show his affections, and now he stayed every night so in the morning he could see the pale sunlight create a glow around his lover.  
Nithen was the most gorgeous person Dorian had ever met, and he could not express his gratitude at the privilege he had to have him, to hold him.

With the tips of their noses close together, Nithen looked at Dorian; a watch full of hope and wonder, and it was beautiful, for the stars swirled Nith's eyes.

"Good morning, amatus," Dorian would half-whisper, and Nith would smile angelically and nudge his face closer to Dorian's.

They would be like that for a while,  touching each other slowly, admiring and appreciating each other to the point where they both looked star-struck. They shared faint giggles and sweet words sometimes, or Dorian would lovingly tease Nithen, and then he would kiss him somewhere, anywhere.

Nith says something, something that makes Dorian have to grit his teeth against any possible tears.

 "You mean everything to me. Ma'arlath, Dorian."

**Author's Note:**

> i have a headcanon that Nith tells Dorian he loves him (ma'arlath, Dorian) every single day, but Dorian has no idea what he's saying until Nith tells him maybe a month or something after Corypheshit is dead & gone.
> 
> elvhen references: "vhenan" meaning 'heart', "ara" meaning 'desire', "sa'lath" meaning 'one/only love' and "ma'arlath" meaning 'i love you'.
> 
> hope you liked it!  
> i love them so much uwu


End file.
